


Give Your Pain To Me

by whoracefitz



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hardships, Marriage, New Dream, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoracefitz/pseuds/whoracefitz
Summary: Eugene wants to fix his wife’s sorrows but he can’t get through to her but someone else can.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Give Your Pain To Me

Rapunzel had stopped keeping track of the hours in the day when she was in the baby’s nursery. The blanket was too tiny to wrap around her body, so she kept it near her chest. If it wasn’t for Rapunzel holding the blanket it wouldn’t have been warm. The blanket should smell of milk and baby soap but instead it smelled like her which she hated.

Her therapist would tell her how this was torture. The nursery was painted blue with stars on the ceiling . At the time Rapunzel and Eugene thought it would’ve been a nice touch to the room. They also thought the cute large teddy bears would look great in the room. Oh, and how their son could’ve had Eugene’s curly brown hair as he aged or Rapunzel’s full cheeks and those green eyes that Eugene loved so much.

But, no life wasn’t fair to them. It never had been fair. What can you expect? Eugene didn’t grow up with a family and Rapunzel was kidnapped as a child. So, why on Earth would they have gotten the chance to be parents? 

It was just ten months ago but it felt longer. 

“You’re doing great Sunshine,” Eugene coached Rapunzel, she’d never intentionally hurt Eugene but today was an exception her nails were digging into his skin. 

Rapunzel was coated in sweat, and her tears from labor pains tasted salty in her mouth as she screamed but holding their son in her arms would make every stabbing sensation subside. Everything was going to vanish once their son was here. He would be their light and guidance in the dark. 

“Okay, three more pushes! You’re doing amazing Your Highness.” Miranda their medic spoke as she appeared from under the blanket covering Rapunzel. 

“You ready Sunshine? This is it.” Eugene placed a kiss against her temple.

Rapunzel inhaled and exhaled. Just three pushes, she only needed to wait a little longer and they’d have him.

_Push._

She felt the baby shift down lower into her body. It was the worst pain in the world. If she had her hair she could sing and not feel a thing. But for her son—someone who was created by love she can manage it.

_Push_.

The baby was beginning to tear her apart. He was crowning for a second before his head appeared and Rapunzel thought she couldn’t breathe. She held her head back against the pillow behind her as she cried out. In this moment she decided Eugene wasn’t getting another child—maybe not until their son was twelve her body would need time to heal from this.

“He’s almost here.” Eugene whispered, bringing their hands to his mouth to kiss.

“One last push! We almost got him!” Miranda’s grey hair stuck to her face. Eugene and Rapunzel loved the older woman deeply, she was around when Rapunzel was born and wanted to be the woman known for bringing the new child into the word.

_Push._

Rapunzel’s teeth gritted as she groaned forcing the remaining energy out of her body and their baby. This time when her head rested against the pillow she felt relieved. After nine long months he was here. 

He was perfect—almost perfect—he never cried as he took his first breath and his eyes didn’t meet with his parents. 

“I’m so sorry…” Miranda cried with the couple as she cradled the infant in her arms. The older woman remembered that scene too well except there wasn’t any magic healing flower to fix this.

“I can fix this, give my son to me.” Rapunzel pleaded, and Eugene attempted to stop her; he knew what she was going to try and it would break them even more if it failed. 

“ _Flower, gleam and glow_ …” Rapunzel sang cradling his tiny head near her face, he felt so light in her arms and cold. When her tear touched his face, it didn’t bring light into his body, the flower didn’t form against his cheeks—it didn’t work.

Rapunzel sang the incantation over and over again as they cried over their child. But, he never lived a full day with his parents. And, from that moment on Rapunzel spent her days in the nursery.

In the first few months after Flynn’s death whenever Eugene would speak to Rapunzel she’d say only a few words before crying and begging him to leave her alone.

“I failed him, Eugene! If I had my hair, I could’ve healed him! We’d be a family but we aren’t!” Rapunzel has started clinging to what would’ve been Flynn’s blanket outside the infirmary then.

“We’re still a family.” Eugene pleaded with a blue shaded Pascal on his shoulder.

“Not without my baby!” Rapunzel held the blanket to her chest as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair.

“Sweetheart, it’s been five months and the therapist said this wasn’t good for you—We should clean this room out.“ Eugene knew he was testing waters with that suggestion. He missed his wife, and he was hurting just as much as she was but he didn’t know how to fix them. Eugene reached for one of the stuffed horses in the crib which flicked a switch with Rapunzel.

“How dare you? How could you remove Flynn’s toys? Put it back where it belongs now.” Rapunzel moved from the rocking chair snatching little Maxie from Eugene’s hands replacing it near Flynn’s pillows.

“Sweetheart, I’m just trying to help you move on. I’m not here to hurt you. We are a team.” Eugene tried to hold her hand but she pushed him away. 

“No! It’s hard you can’t rush grieving Eugene! I loved Flynn! I felt butterflies as he kicked, and I protected him as he grew inside me. I loved him more than I’ve ever loved anything else in the world. I’m sorry if I can’t wake up and forget about him. Do me a favor please leave and don’t touch anything else.” She turned away from him returning to the rocking chair. 

“I love him too.” Eugene sighed before leaving the nursery, closing the door.

Rapunzel held the blanket to her face crying into it. She wondered if it’ll ever get easier. She wanted to wake up one day and at least feel whole again.

In the eighth month anniversary since Flynn’s death Eugene knew exactly who Rapunzel needed. It wasn’t the therapy sessions, or someone trying to pry her away from the nursery. Rapunzel needed her Mother’s tender love and embrace which she had been rejecting. Arianna was scared of imposing on Rapunzel during this time. When Arianna had pregnancies prior to Rapunzel that failed she sulked away for long periods of time. When Rapunzel was born and kidnapped Arianna felt as if the universe couldn’t stand the concept of her being a Mother. Truthfully, Arianna felt guilty for not doing more for Rapunzel but she understood that feeling and desire to be alone after losing your child. 

Rapunzel didn’t argue with her Mother as she allowed her into the nursery. “Listen, Mom I really wish to be alone right now. Please, tell Eugene not to—“ 

Rapunzel didn’t get to finish her sentence, her mother held her in close keeping her hands in her brunette hair while her head rested against her shoulder.

“I’m right here. Do you understand? I know what it’s like to lose a baby. I’m right here my love. Give your pain to me. You are not a failure.” Arianna’s gentle touch and those soft words echoed in Rapunzel’s mind. 

“When does it stop Mom? Please, tell me you know when.” Rapunzel pulled away from her Mother keeping her arms around her body as she looked up. Arianna used her thumbs to clear her daughter’s eyes.

“Honey, it never stops but one day that pain you feel makes you the strongest woman alive. I’m sorry I didn’t do more.” Arianna held Rapunzel’s head into her chest fixing the out of place hairs on her head.

“I wanted everyone to stay away—I pushed and pushed...I didn’t want anyone around. It’s not your fault and Eugene he probably hates me now.” Rapunzel didn’t want to move anymore, she just wanted her Mother to hold her—and support her.

“We all love you so much. And Eugene he could never hate you he just wanted to help you. Okay? We’re going to move at your rate, understand?” Arianna reassured, she could hear Rapunzel make a noise for agreement.

And, by the tenth month Rapunzel still wasn’t sure of how much time she spent in Flynn’s nursery but Eugene was there with her when she was ready to clean out the nursery. Surely, they weren’t ready to try for a child again so soon but when they did they would be ready together. And, as for Eugene and Arianna they loved Rapunzel every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst one shot for my account? Yeah? Anywho I know I didn’t include Frederic in this but bc the series really didn’t do much with Arianna I wanted to center in on her.


End file.
